


Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now

by UpBabyUpWeGo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Also we love a gentle nod to J&D there at the end, Can you believe they still don’t know we’ve seen it, F/M, Ranvanni are thriving and don’t you ever forget it, Thought I would share my feels on the vid that has lived in my brain rent free, hahahaha, iconic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpBabyUpWeGo/pseuds/UpBabyUpWeGo
Summary: The Hug™️ (from Giovanni’s perspective) <3
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now

Giovanni stared out onto the ballroom floor, where the last four couples were stood socially distanced, waiting for Tess and Claudia to announce the winners of Strictly Come Dancing 2020. He felt a wave of sadness overcome him as the tense music played, stealing a quick glance at the petite woman sat next to him, who so deserved to be standing there with the rest of the couples - purely down to her sheer determination and commitment to the show, and him, these past few months. 

Finally, upon hearing their names called out, everyone in the studio leapt to their feet, whooping and cheering for the winning couple. Giovanni grinned as he clapped, genuinely ecstatic for Bill and Oti, knowing what an incredible professional Oti was and how she always brought the best out in her partner. Moments later he watched the pair, who were clearly dumbfounded, lift up the glitterball proudly. Such a moment of raw happiness in what had been a truly difficult year for everyone up and down the country. 

And then, there was her. He turned his body to face his partner, who was cheering madly for Bill and Oti, and stared at her as he clapped. ‘How did I meet the love of my life during a pandemic?’, he thought to himself, his grin slowly progressing into a low chuckle. 

She looked so beautiful tonight. Well, she looked beautiful all the time, but tonight she was glowing differently. Her black hair hung in gentle waves which caressed her face and her eyeshadow twinkled under all of the lights. Her foxtrot dress brought back all the memories of that mesmerising week, and he remembered how it felt to gently squeeze her hands near the end of the dance, letting her know she performed incredibly. Standing before him in all her glory, she was breathtaking, and he found himself wondering - where had she been all this time? He realised in that moment, still staring at her in adoration, that he had been waiting for her his entire life.

Knowing the cameras were off them, fuck it, he thought. He reached across their table to grab her hand. She gave him a questioning glance initially, but as he gently pulled her closer to his side of the table, her expression was replaced with a soft smile. Her hand felt small in his as he tugged it towards him and gazed into her eyes, reciprocating her smile. Feeling the solace of their bodies being inches away from each other, where they belonged, Giovanni took both her arms and fixed them in position, wrapped around his neck. 

Clutching her tightly and swaying to the music, he let himself get lost in the lyrics of the song seeping through the speakers of the studio. ‘Nothing’s gonna stop us now’, the lady sang, and it felt like a sign. Like something was telling him; give in. Be who she needs you to be, love her as you know she deserves to be loved. Make each other happy, god knows you’ve never felt like this before, not with anyone else, just her.

Still swaying, he felt her arms rub up and down the side of his torso, such an intimate and affectionate gesture. He leaned in closer to her neck, bending his knees to pick her up in one powerful movement. And then, they just kind of stood there. Gripping onto each other for dear life, neither wanting to let go. 

All of the memories came flooding back as he stood there breathing her in. All of the looks, the soft touches, the magic, the shock on her face the night he told her he couldn’t ignore how he felt about her anymore. He closed his eyes and pictured the memory of her in his mind, standing there in her Argentine Tango dress, tears of happiness threatening to fall onto her face at his confession. He let himself be utterly encompassed by the moment, as if the ground would open up and swallow him if he let her go. 

‘Yes Bill!’ he heard someone shout from behind, and he was snapped back into reality. Still safe in her embrace, he watched the confetti fall from the sky, the lights as they pranced across the dance floor in celebration and heard the last chords of the song play sweetly. He couldn’t describe the sensation of it all, but standing there in her arms, it felt like coming home.

After a moment, she finally released him from the caress, gazing up at him with her brown eyes so full of life, that for a second he forgot that she was older. They both still hadn’t said anything, but they had never needed to. When it came to them, they knew the way they looked into each others eyes always said more than words could ever express. She looked around them quickly and giggled into his chest upon realising they were the only couple who hadn’t remained cheering for Bill and Oti, completely lost in their own little world they had created. 

He pulled back again to gaze into her eyes once more, as they heard production call ‘That’s a wrap on Strictly 2020 people!’. 

“Thank you. For every, single thing,” He said quietly while staring into her eyes, speaking just loud enough to make sure only she could hear him above the noise and no one else. Noticing the honesty in his gaze, she beamed a smile up at him while her eyes simultaneously started to fill with tears, this time causing her to initiate the hug. 

“You know what?” Ranvir whispered into his ear, “I personally think we won something more special than that glitterball.”

Chuckling, he set his eyes back on her face, flawless in every way. “So do I,” he said with a smug grin, “A million times more special.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this video so much. If you’ve ever got doubts, go back and watch it! I tried to stick to the events of the video, there is a bit of fluff along the way and the ending is entirely my interpretation of what I think happened between our lovebirds.   
> Just want to also mention that I didn’t include the Emily thing and how it affected them that night bc she is irrelevant sorry not sorry I just didn’t want to write about that <3   
> Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu!


End file.
